


Lost In Another World...

by DrknssAmngUs



Category: Gantz, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrknssAmngUs/pseuds/DrknssAmngUs
Summary: Two worlds collide, Kingdom Hearts and Gantz. Will Vanitas be able to survive the world of Gantz without his keyblade or darkness and unversed to help him? And can he keep his newly found love alive and safe? Or will Gantz prove to be to much for the newest seeker of light and a princess he swore to protect?
Relationships: Vanitas/Primrose (kingdom hearts) (ocxcanon)





	Lost In Another World...

The heartless tower, a terrifying and strong creature made up of hundreds of small shadow heartless, ready to engulf anything in its path. That was exactly what happened to the light seekers, swallowed up and destroyed effortlessly by one creature they had beaten countless times. Now a massive tower of darkness and death. With Sora's light, and multiple other seekers, they were able to combat the tower and regain their lives. All but two very important people, two that didn't come back as the tower was defeated and banished by the light. None of the light seekers could figure out what happened to them, or where they went. Panic set in soon after, the pairs Keyblades now rest among the others who fought the ancient keyblade war long ago. Lost forever to the heartless tower, or were they? 

Whisked away to a new world, stripped of their magic and powers, Vanitas and Primrose found themselves waking in an apartment living room. The window beside them showing Tokyo tower in the distance, and in the middle of the room, a large black ball sits still. Vanitas grabbed his head with a groan and sat up, looking around for any sign of his new found friends or his brothers. His red eyes only meeting rose gold hair and pink eyes, the panic and fear in them sending him into a panic of his own as he shot to his feet. All he could remember was being swallowed by that God awful heartless abomination, pain hitting him for a short time before everything went dark completely and he felt numb. Now he was breathing, even though it was coming quickly as his eyes now scanned his surroundings. He tried to summon his Void Gear with no luck, his heart feeling like it was being crushed everytime he tried and failed. "what the fuck? Why can't I summon my keyblade!?" he shouted just as a blue light shot from the ball, he jumped in front of Prim who finally stood up from where she was laying. 

The light started to form a human figure, a male around six feet tall. His slicked back hair made him look older than he was, but his soft features showed he wasn't even over eighteen. His eyes widened when he saw the two new faces as more lights began to erupt from the ball, bringing in more and more people. "wow... Two newbies... How did you die?" the boy asked and Vanitas visibly froze, sweat beading on his forehead and running down his face. He... Died? That couldn't be right, he was just fighting alongside Ventus, and then... He looked back to Prim who now also stood frozen, like she had seen a ghost as her eyes clouded over with tears.  
"the fuck you mean died? Where are we, what the fuck is this place, and who the fuck are you!?" Vanitas snarled, still trying to form a keyblade he knew wouldn't come. If this was some sick trick by Xehanort to piss him off one last time, it was working overtime and if he could just summon his keyblade... 

"look as this idiot. Listen, kid, you're dead. You and you're little chubby bunny behind you died, and Gantz decided you were the perfect toys for its games." another boy snickered, his arms crossed and his eyes staring off out the window. His short black hair hung over his eyes, making it hard to tell what color they were and where he was actually looking.  
"Nishi... That isn't something you should say to new comers..." the taller boy muttered, pinching the bride of his nose before turning back to the two new members. "my name is Masaru Kato... That angry lost child over there is Nishi, ignore him please. I'll explain." he said, his smile calming. Even though he could tell they both didn't want to hear it and the girl was visibly hurt by being called chubby. He motioned for them to sit down as another boy came to join them, his dark brown hair messy like he had just woken up. Vanitas sat first, gently pulling Prim to sit with him as he glared at Nishi, ready to rip him in two for his attitude and his remark. 

"you both have died, I'm very sorry to confirm that... This is Gantz-" Kato began, motioning behind him at the ball. "it brings people back to life for its games. You have a second chance, but at a cost. The games consist of battling strange creatures for points, if we gain enough, we get three options." he went on, glancing at the boy beside him who just sighed, shaking his head before he spoke up next.  
"let me introduce myself first. Names Kei Kurono. Anyway... The three options are stronger weapons, to bring a dead teammate back to life, or to go free with your memories wiped. But you need one hundred points to do so. It ain't easy, we've been doing this for well over a year now and I've only gotten one hundred once..." Kei finished with a shrug. He motioned to the few others behind him. "everyone else hasn't won a game yet. There's Reika, Suzuki, Muscle Rider, Sakurai, Sakata and the little boy is Takeshi. This is our team, we work together and keep each other alive. If you want to get enough points to leave, follow our lead and don't go off on your own." he added, turning back to a glaring expression from Vanitas. It made his skin crawl and hi blood run cold. 

"I don't know what fucking illusion Xehanort out us into, but we're leaving. We aren't sitting here while our friends are dying." Vanitas hissed as he stood up, pulling Prim with him who was quiet for the entire explanation. They turned down the hallway and to the front door of the apartment, only for Vanitas to struggle with the handle. He couldn't even grab it. "okay, what in the absolute-" he was cut off by a loud and obnoxious noise coming from the living room, Prim had stayed back in the doorway and he noticed how she was staring into the living room at that weird ball. The music played for a short while, until a voice startled them both.  
*"you have died, what I choose to do with your new lives is up to me... That's the theory, anyway."* the voice came from the ball, Gantz like Kato called it. And within seconds it opened to reveal strange weapons, what looked like guns. And also cases. Suzuki and Reika quickly grabbed two cased from the ball and brought them over, Reika passing one to Prim and Suzuki passing one to Vanitas. 

"please, quickly... Put these on. They will protect you." Suzuki said, his smile was kind and warm. Vanitas just took the case and stared at his name, his eyes glancing to Prim as she looked to her. Reika stripped off her jacket to reveal her black suit, motioning to herself before pointing to the case in Prim's hand.  
"I'm sorry, but please be fast. You'll need to strip naked too, they won't fit over clothes." Reika told them before going to grab her weapons along with Suzuki. Vanitas paled, he was already used to a skin tight suit, but Prim... He could see the discomfort on her face, her shoulders trembling. He took her case and opened it, setting it on the floor before pulling her deeper into the hallway and untying the sash around her waist. 

"if this is some sick game Xehanort is playing, we have to go by his rules. Get your suit on and put your clothes back over it, like that girl did." Vanitas whispered to her, kneeling down to help her out of her shoes and stockings. He should really be focusing on himself, but he was more worried about her. He was used to being hurt, his scars showed that. But if she got hurt or worse... He shook his head, bringing himself back to the moment before he turned around to let her finish herself. Prim stood there for only a moment before she began to strip, placing her clothes on the dresser beside her. Until she got to her underwear, hesitating for way to long.  
"do I... Take everything off?" she asked, Vanitas felt his cheeks flush and he poked his head around the doorframe to motion for Reika again. She came over and looked into the hallway, seeing Prim hesitating. She sighed and pushed Vanitas out with his case.  
"you change outside, I'll help her. Hurry up." Reika commanded a bit to harshly, almost like Aqua. At that moment he felt a pain in his chest, missing the head strong master already. 

While Reika was helping Prim change, Vanitas went about getting ready himself. He didn't care about modesty, throwing his clothes aside and pulling the suit on. It fit almost exactly like his other suit, skin tight and hugging him in places he hated. He felt himself groan, stretching his back and arms. At least it fit him, maybe not comfortably, but enough he could deal. Reika walked right past him moments later, signaling Prim was done. When he turned he wasn't expecting her to not have her normal clothes on over her suit, the skintight material hugging her curves in the right ways and always in ways he knew made her feel so self-conscious. Nishi snorted a laugh behind him, sending another wave of angered through his system.  
"fuck, who let the whale in!? Reika, give her your coat or something, God her rolls are spilling over!" Nishi howled, doubling over in a fit of laughter. Everyone around him knew he wasn't a nice person, but that statement made them all glare at him. Vanitas didn't stand still, charging the kid full force until arms grabbed him around his waist and under his arms. Kato and Kei stopping him short of ripping Nishi's face off. 

"fucking let me go, you worthless assholes!! That's the last time he opens his shit mouth!!" Vanitas screamed, just as that same blue light hit Nishi. The boy smirked and waved as the light made him vanish the same way it had brought him in, like a science project gone wrong. "get back here you rat looking asshole!! I'll rip you to shreds!!!" he yelled, ripping away from Kato and Kei as he turned to glare at them. "if you hold me back again, I'll fucking kill you both..." he snarled, his hands shaking at his sides.  
"If we didn't hold you back, Nishi would have killed you." Kato said almost to gently as the blue light hit him next, looking to Kei.  
"he's already done it to others, he won't hesitate in blowing your head off. Here." Kei sighed, passing Vanitas and Prim both guns. "you pull both triggers at once, aim for the head. Also, it takes a few seconds to work, so don't panic and don't try shooting multiple times." he advised as the light hit him next. Leaving Vanitas and Prim alone in the room. 

"Van..." Prim whispered, trying hard to not cry. Normally she wasn't this weak, but not having her keyblade and being magicless scared her. And being talked to the way Nishi had done just made it worse, her shoulders shaking. Vanitas' eyes softer, going to pull her close into a gentle hug. She was the only one who got hugs from him like this, and right now he needed one too.  
"don't listen to him... You look beautiful in anything." Vanitas said honestly, pulling away as that same blue light hit Prim first. He wanted to panic, but she was going where ever Kato and Kei were. "it's okay, I'll be right behind you." he promised, looking back to the ball. He noticed a face on it, with writing. 

Once Prim vanished he went over to read the words, kneeling down to get a better look at them. His eyes narrowed, the picture looked like Xehanort, but not. He read the words out loud to himself as he began to disappear like the others.  
"this guy is tough... Be careful or he'll eat you... Massive power level... Boss class... What in the fuck is this..." he muttered to himself, his vision blurring for a moment before it cleared and he looked around. Prim tackled him and clung to him from behind, his hand going to her arms. Nishi was mission, but the others waited for them. They stood in the middle of a street, Tokyo tower still looking over them. His eyes narrowed again and he gripped the gun in his hand, this mission would be the start of a whole new world for them, one with death and pain. One he wouldn't allow to beat him, or take Prim away. He would win and get them both home again, back to their world and back to their friends. This was just the beginning of a whole new fight for their lives.


End file.
